Just Dive
by gabsalanna
Summary: Percy Jackson is just a normal high-schooler, loving swimming till her best friend, Thalia's half-brother comes and ruins her life even more. She hates the way he's clingy, the way he radiates confidence and how he looks at her with emotionally confused eyes... or does she? Female Percy shipped with Apollo. Features Thalia, Nico and others.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

 **(Please read it.)**

Hey,

My name is Gabzalanna, as you can already tell and this is my fanfic. So, I wrote the outline when I was supposed to be sleeping, first chapter in Spanish class and the second chapter… when I had writers block.

Now, don't get me wrong. I want nothing to do with being a writer. I am doing this for fun. To be honest, I love reading fanfiction and giving people complements and constructive criticism and I wanted to see how getting all that positivity felt (No, I'm actually not depressed.). I also wanted to do this because I have nothing else to do and I want other people to have something to do (like reading this).

So this story is about a girl named Percy (Persephone) Ariel Jackson, her best friends, her family and her significant other. Apollo is sent from Olympus to check on her. Why? Read to find out.

Please read on, I actually want people to enjoy themselves reading this. I hope you do, too. Can you guess what coming next? It's a disclaimer!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS** (other than Persephone and another soon to come character that is) **I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. SHOUT OUT TO UNCLE RICK!**

 **ALSO TO _'LIVE PORTRAIT MAKER'_ FOR ONE OF THE PICTURES USED IN THIS BOOK'S COVER!**

Thanks for actually making it down to here,

Gabzalanna.


	2. Chapter 1

**No Idea What's Next**

Apollo slammed the trunk of his 2009 Toyota. He slung his backpack on his shoulder and clicked the key to make sure it was locked. He turned around to look at his school for the next few months. He paused, sighed and kept walking.

The light shined a little off his beige t-shirt and blue jeans. This was way too normal for him but that was the plan: be normal, protect the package and get out.

Ugh! Apollo hated the plan.

 _It was a normal Olympic winter solstice meeting. Apollo had on his head phones, settling for his favorite type of music: Lo-fi hip hop to calm his nerves because he know it was going to be a bad meeting for him (being the god of oracles and all)._

 _He wasn't really paying attention but he kept the music volume at thirty percent just in case his father were to call him. Then her heard Poseidon say, "...I have a 19 year old daughter..."_

 _Apollo's head snapped up. His face turning a little pink._

So he finally remembered her _, Apollo thought. Of course Apollo had known that he had a daughter. In fact, Aphrodite turned to look at him, a sly grin on her face and a strange glint in her eyes. Apollo didn't realize till then but he indeed had a very small crush on the girl._

 _"Speak," Zeus commanded. Not even bothering to scold him because he very well knew this was a small matter compared to all other 'matters' about his children._

 _"Well, her mother's name is Sally Jackson and her's Persephone Jackson. She lives with all her step-dad's family and attends Goode High School," said Poseidon, fiddling with his trident. "I hadn't brought it up till now because of all the wars and it just wasn't the right time. Anyways, she's gotten too strong now and I think that we need to do something about-."_

 _He didn't even finish his sentence before Athena spoke up. Apollo rolled his eyes at her. "I think this would be a great time for Apollo to make up for his little 'accident' and serve his punishment."_

 _It took a while for the other gods to understand what the wisdom goddess was talking about._

 _But Apollo knew right away._

 _For the past few months since the war with Gaea had ended, the Olympian council had been searching for a suitable punishment for him to serve because of what his descendant, Octavian had done. Apollo had tried and tried to get them off his back about it but they just wouldn't._

 _"Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no," Apollo started chanting and pulling on his headphone cords like it would change what had just happened._

 _Ignoring his distress, the other gods mumbled in agreement. Only his brother, Hermes looked kind of worried for him but at the same time looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. Aphrodite turned to look Apollo straight in the eyes, "That would be a fabulous idea!" she squealed._

 _His sun god charm slowly melting away (temporarily, of course), Apollo, speechless, began sweating and breathing heavily. He glared at Athena then glanced at Aphrodite. Zeus looked and narrowed his eyes at Aphrodite and Apollo but addressed the situation, "Yes, I think Apollo should go protect this girl till monsters start attacking too much and her mother is ready to let her off to the camp."_

 _Apollo did not argue, as he thought that it would be the perfect moment to learn more about this girl and maybe befriend some of his children._

 _Then he forced his sun god smile and looked at Zeus, "What are the terms?"_

 _"Well," Zeus started,"I will give you a nice house but be normal, protect the package and get out," Zeus explained in his booming voice. He was so dramatic sometimes. Poseidon gripped his trident slightly. Apollo didn't think Poseidon appreciated his brother calling his daughter a 'package'. "You will not disclose anything about your real life. Well, to certain people. My brother and I will learn more about this girl and since it is his daughter, decide some of the plan for the next few days. Now on with the meeting..."_

 _Apollo popped his headphones in and sighed._ Maybe this wont be so bad _, he thought. He pictured the girl's features. To normal guys, she was pretty but not beautiful, hot or perfect. She had an athletic built though, with her sea-green eyes and straight, slightly curly black hair. Apollo thought she as beautiful. Maybe it was because of the very small crush he had on the girl, but he didn't care._

He stopped right at the entrance of the doors that led into the main corridor and pushed his round glasses up from his nose tip. He was allowed to keep his godly looks and powers but her played it off a bit with imperial golf glasses and he made his hair slightly more brown than blonde. He was a Jason Grace but with greener eyes and browner hair.

Before he could walk into the flood of teens in order to look for Thalia, his sister, he felt a large thud on his backside.

"Ow! What the Hades are you doing in the middle of the doorway?" Someone yelled. Apollo quickly snapped his head around.

"I'm so, so sorry. It's my first day here and..." Wait, no mortal would say 'What the Hades'. Then he realized who was standing there. A huge grin spread out on Apollo's face. It was Thalia.

"Wait, Thalia?" he asked.

Thalia person looked up while rubbing their head and studied Apollo's features for a while. "Apollo?"

He scooped Thalia into a hug while she punched him and demanded that he put her down.

"Geez, I thought you were coming next week." She mumbled while rubbing her back. Thalia was one of the few people that knew about his, let's say... situation. Another person was Percy's mom, Sally.

"Well, I'm here and I need to find the office to talk to Chiron," said Apollo, flashing a cocky smile at a brunette headed girl that was looking at him. Thalia rolled her eyes but nodded and walked into the school dragging Apollo with her.

"Oh and Percy isn't here yet, she's at swim practice. She usually comes about 15 minutes before school starts." She slightly yelled over the chatter of the students.

 _Nice_ , Apollo thought. _I have some time before things get complicated_.


End file.
